


Meant to Be Yours: Magic of the Missing Mistletoe

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Meant to Be Yours [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: A little Christmas in July!Set in the middle of chapter 16 of Meant to Be Yours, the details of Robin and Regina's first time together.





	Meant to Be Yours: Magic of the Missing Mistletoe

Her breath catches as she feels a rush of emotion. Reaching out, she slides her hand up over his jaw, rubbing her fingers over his cheek as she offers him a teary and thankful smile–not just for such a thoughtful gift, but for his presence in her life. She’s never had anyone like him–someone so genuine and sincere, someone who accepted her as she was and didn’t make her apologize for the things she couldn’t change, someone who calmed her and stabilized her, someone who almost made her believe she could be the person he saw when he looked at her.

She leans in and he meets her the rest of the way. Her tongue parts his lips as she kisses him, and he kisses her back, sliding his tongue against hers. It starts off slow and sweet, but it’s not long before urgency takes over and their breath begins to grow ragged. He pulls his lips away from hers and before she can even feel a flicker of disappointment, his lips are sucking at the crook of her neck.

His breath is warm and his touch is soft and she offers him a contented sigh as her head falls back and her eyes close.

“We forgot the mistletoe,” he murmurs, earning a giggle in reply.

“It’s here in spirit…”

Pulling back, a coy little smile stretches across his lips. “You know, the boys are sound asleep…”

She nods, “You’re right. They are.”

“Which leaves us all alone to entertain ourselves…”

“Right again…”

“Do you want to… continue this in the bedroom?”

“The bedroom…”

“Only if you want to,” he’s quick to say. “We could always stay out here and… have the sort of fun that wouldn’t be…  _absolutely_ mortifying if the boys were to come out here and stumble upon us.” He grins. “Only slightly mortifying.”

She nods as she eases herself away from him, standing up and holding out her hand. “I think I’d prefer the sort of fun that should happen behind closed doors.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nods, wiggling her fingers a bit impatiently and smiling as he takes her hand.

They walk toward the back bedroom and her stomach flutters as he closes the door, smiling as he reaches for her. He pulls her up against him, kissing her deeply as her fingers tug at his shirt. Stepping back, he pulls it off and undoes the button of his pants, grinning broadly as she watches him. She takes a breath as she pulls her sweater off and she can’t help but smile when his lips part and his eyes linger on her black lace bra.

“I am suddenly very aware that, contrary to what I once thought, I haven’t done this in almost thirty years,” he says a bit sheepishly. “And suddenly, I am  _very_ nervous.”

“Don’t be,” she insists, reaching for his hand and tugging him over to the bed. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re… already doing a lot better than anyone I’ve been with.” He smiles almost sadly as he squeezes her hand—he lets out a shaky breath as he watches her step out of her slacks.

She takes a few steps in, feeling her heart beat faster as she slides her hands around his hips and pushing at the denim that surrounds them. He swallows hard as her hands tug down his jeans and momentarily, he’s immobilized by her touch as the pants fall around his ankles and her hands slide against the thin layer of cotton that separates his skin from hers.

Then, a moment later he steps out of his pants as she leads him to the edge of the bed. She sits down and lays back, her heart pounding as he places a knee onto the bed, leaning to kiss her again.

Her chest flutters as he leans over her, his lips sucking gently at hers as her arms come up around his shoulders, her fingers rubbing absently at the nape of his neck as she draws him closer and leans back so that she’s laying on the bed. Robin shifts himself over her and she can feel him hardening in his boxers, his growing erection pressing into her thigh as his hand brushes down her side, his fingers curling around the band of her lacy underwear–and she remembers what he said, just a few minutes before about not having done this since before the curse, and a smile edges onto her lips.

She thinks of how much more sensitive he’ll be to her touch, how he’ll respond to it–and for the first time, in a very long time, she thinks of how much she wants to pleasure him.

In the years she spent with Graham in the on-again, off-again affair they’d had, she never much cared about his needs or feelings–and he never cared much for hers. They used each other, and there was nothing intimate about it. It was always quick, always meaningless, and it never lasted. She called him when she couldn’t quite satisfy herself, when she needed more than what she alone could provide. When he’d come over late in the evening, there was never dinner or a glass of wine, no kisses or flirty conversation. He was there for a specific purpose and when it was done, it was done. He didn’t stay the night, there were no second rounds. That never bothered her, though; with Graham, she didn’t want more. It wasn’t about feelings or comfort or even enjoyment; instead, it was a primal need and nothing more.

But this… this was different.

“Hey,” she breathes out, breaking the kiss. “Slow down,” she tells him as a grin tugs onto her lips and she pushes herself up, and naturally, he follows her lead. Her hands slide over his shoulders as she pulls herself up onto her knees. “We’ve got all night.”

A sheepish little smile edges onto his lips. “Uh, I’m not sure how to… say this, but…” He laughs awkwardly and even in the dim light, she thinks she sees a hint of a blush rise up on his stubbly cheeks. “I don’t know that I’ll, uh… last anywhere near all night… if you know what…”

“I do,” she cuts in, rubbing her hands back and forth on his shoulders as her brow arches. “But who says we can only do this once?” She laughs quietly to herself as she watches him swallow hard and she leans in, angling her mouth over his as she nips at his lip. He tries to catch her lips, but she pulls back and laughs again, enjoying the playful teasing for a moment before finally letting him win. His tongue traces along the seam of her lips, patiently waiting to be allowed entry–and when her lips do finally part, he breathes her in, pulling her closer as his hands slide up her back. One hand tangles in her hair and the other holds it to him–and for a moment, she lets herself get lost in it.

She kisses him harder, as her hands slide down his arms, feeling the curves of his biceps and linger there for a moment before falling to his hands, and then to his hips. One of her hands moves around him, sliding around his lower back while the other slides into the front of his boxers.

She feels his breath catch at that first contact, as her fingers slide slowly over his hardening cock. His eyes close as he swallows hard as her lips pull away from his, breaking the kiss as her lips come to linger just above his. Even after just a few strokes–her fingers just ghosting up and down his shaft–his warm breaths grow shaky. Smiling, she pecks his lips, forcing open his eyes as she peppers kisses over his jaw and down his throat as she sinks down so that she’s sitting on her knees.

“Lay back,” she murmurs as she drops a warm kiss to his palm, nodding and smiling as he follows her direction. “Are you comfortable?” She asks, earning a throaty chuckle from him as he nods. Her fingers slip into the waistband of his boxers and he lifts his hips, allowing her to tug them down. She looks up at him as she drops them to the floor, grinning coyly before letting her eyes shift to his cock. Reaching out, she runs her index finger down its length, her brow arching and a little giggle escaping her as it pops up, as if asking to continue.

Licking her lips, she looks back up to him, letting her eyes momentarily meet his before leaning in and swiping her tongue down his shaft. He lets out a breathy sigh and she hears him swallow again as her tongue circle around his tip, sucking hard as she slowly lowers herself and takes him fully into her mouth. She holds him in her mouth for a moment as her hand cups his balls, her fingers kneading gently as she pulls herself back up, and then lowers herself again. He lets out another moan, this time louder and it’s obvious he’s enjoying the warmth of her mouth and tenderness of her touch. Slowly, she picks up the pace and her hand forms around his shaft, pumping up and down while her lips and tongue focus on the tip–and then, she feels him tense.

A grin pulls onto her lips as his cock twitches and he lets out a low groan. He takes in a sharp breath and his head falls back against the pillow as he says her name, as if it warn her–and again, her lips slide fully down his shaft, taking him into her mouth as he comes.

She feels his body relax beneath her as he finishes, his breaths frequent and sharp as his hand comes up to stroke her hair. She sucks him for a few more minutes, but she’s softer this time and less rushed.

“Come here,” he murmurs as his hand slides to the spot just between her shoulder blades. ‘“Come up here….”

Pulling herself away from his cock, she stretches up his body and settles herself at his side–and she can’t help but grin when he loops his arm around her and rolls onto his side. His lips find hers and he kisses her. His kiss is wet and a little sloppy, and his breaths are still ragged–and she feels a giggle bubbling in her chest.

“I don’t do that for just anyone, you know,” she tells him as she pulls back and rests her head on his shoulder. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Ohh, I do,” he tells her. “I very much do.”

She grins as she presses a kiss to his chest and for a few minutes, they just lay there together. His hand strokes along her back, trailing up and down and curling around the clasp of her bra–and she laughs a little when it pops open. She lifts herself up and lets him pull it away from her–and she watches as he takes her in.

Her cheeks flush a little as he reaches out, pressing his palm to her stomach and slowly pushing upward until his fingers touch to the bottom of her breast. His eyes keep trailing up though, and he smiles a bit sheepishly as his eyes meet hers.

“Lucky, indeed,” he breathes out, her cheeks flushing deeper as he sits up–and she watches as a coy little grin edges onto his lips. She tips her head in curiosity–and before she can find the words to ask, his arm loops around her waist, tugging her down to him,

Laughing out, her hands fall to his shoulders as she eases herself down onto his lap, her lips brushing against his a couple of times before he finally hugs her closer, closing the impossibly small gap between them and pushing her lips to his. He laughs into her kiss as his fingers trail slowly up and down her back, leaving her skin tingly in their wake–and each time his fingers trace down, they dip teasingly into the soft scrap of satin that serves as the only barrier between them. Each time his fingers push down further, caressing and squeezing her ass before retreating back up.

“You feel so good,” he breathes out as his lips find a spot on her neck. “So damn good…”

“Worth the wait?”

He chuckles softly and his breath tickles her skin. “Worth all thirty years…”

“That seems an overstatement, she replies as her head falls back and her back arches, pushing her body slightly toward him, and pushing his hands down over her ass. “But I’ll take what I can get.”

He laughs again and this time, a smile draws onto her lips–and then, once more, he shifts them. Her eyes fly open and she gasps a little, laughing as he turns her down onto her back. He kisses her neck and across her clavicle before his lips and fingers find her breasts and nipples–and she lets out a breathy little moan as her knees instinctively part.

Robin kisses down her stomach as his hands slide to her hips, his fingers looping in the sides of her satin panties, tugging them down her legs. She kicks them away from the bed as her legs fall open and her breath catches in her chest.

In past experiences, this sort of pace would have been unnerving–she wouldn’t have enjoyed the fluttering kisses or warm hands exploring her body. But with Robin, it’s exhilarating–she even enjoys relinquishing some control and letting him chart his own course.

Her head pushes back into the pillow as his fingers push between her legs, swiping through the wetness there as his fingers seek out her clit. She sucks in a breath at that first contact–at two fingers rubbing in a circular motion. He lays down beside her, his lips settling at the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping as his fingers apply more pressure and move faster over her clit.

Turning her head on the pillow, she catches his lips between hers. Her breath starts to grow ragged as his fingers continue to press and rub over her clit–and she gaps when his thumb presses down hard just above it, adding a whole new sensation and somehow, nearly driving her over the edge.

Her hand gropes blindly over his hip and thigh as she feels for his cock, smiling victoriously when her fingers curl around the shaft.

She sighs a little as her hand begins to pump–slowly and an uneven motions–and she lets out a little moan as she enjoys the sensations his fingers are causing, but wanting more…

“I want you inside of me,” she murmurs, squirming against his fingers. “I want to feel you…”

She whimpers a little a the loss of contact as he turns away from her and reaches to the bedside table–and then, he groans.

“Shit…”

“Is there… a problem?” She asks, pulling herself up into her elbows, swallowing hard as she attempts to catch her breath.

Looking back at her, he offers her a sheepish grin. “I don’t have… any sort of protection.” He sighs. “The last time I bought anything was  _years_ ago and…”

“If the curse hasn’t wiped it away, it’s long expired.”

“Yeah…” He breathes out, sighing as he falls back onto the bed beside her. “I… can’t believe…”

“It’s fine…” she says, letting a soft chuckle rise into her voice. “But I am curious why you needed them when you were… well, not with anyone.”

Looking over at her, he shakes his head. “This one I, um… thought that I might… seduce the mayor and–”

She laughs out. “Oh, Robin…”

“Pathetic, I know…”

“Well, you eventually succeeded,” she says, rolling onto her side and propping up her head with her hand. “Here I am.” She takes a breath. “And… we don’t need anything,” she says, her stomach fluttering a little. “I mean, since coming to Storybrooke, I’ve only been with Graham and he’s only been with me and… you haven’t been with anyone since Marian, so…” she takes a breath, “we’re safe…and there’s not a chance of any other… unplanned consequences.” He blinks at her for a moment–and she watches as it registers, and she wonders if she’s just killed the mood. Taking a breath, she reaches out, rubbing the back of her fingers over his jaw. “It’s not a sad thing. It’s just… a thing.”

He nods and reaches out, his fingers forming around her wrist as he draws her hand to his lips and kisses her palm. She watches as a grin forms on his lips as he tugs her to him. His arms wrap around her as he rolls her onto her back, trailing soft kisses down neck and over jaw as he shifts himself on top of her–and she finds herself smiling.

She’s never quite had this with someone–someone who saw her completely, and cared for her anyway. He saw her darkness and her vulnerability, and not only accepts it, but makes it okay with soft touches and fluttering kisses, making her feel that what they have together is something real and lasting, and something that’s actually meant for her, something she doesn’t feel guilty for wanting.

Tilting her head back, she sighs contently as his lips move from one side to the other. She feels her legs fall open to accommodate him. He pulls back as she draws up her knees and she takes in a short breath he runs the tip of his cock down the length of her. He grins and she feels a little laugh bubbling up in her chest–suddenly feeling like a teenager, nervous and excited all at the same time.

Robin’s arm loops underneath her knee and he guides it over his hip–and she  _does_ laugh a little as he leans in to kiss her. She feels the tip of his cock pressing against her–sliding through her slick folds as he pushes forward. Her breath gets caught in her throat and she moans against his mouth as he slips inside of her–pushing in slowly, but fully. He pulls back momentarily, kissing her chin and her forehead as she adjusts to him–and then, she gives him a little nod and pecks at his lips, and his hips begin to move.

His lips brush against hers and she grins as she reaches up and curls her fingers around his neck, sliding her fingers into his hair and drawing him back to her, sucking hard at his bottom lip before her tongue slips back into his mouth–and she grins again, finding his lips wet and soft, and just the slightest bit swollen.

He goes slowly, at first–taking long strokes as he pushes into her and slowly withdraws, almost pulling out entirely before pushing back in. But with each thrust, his pace seems to quicken, and as it does she moans against his mouth, an indication of her approval. Her breath grows ragged and she feels her skin warming–and he feels so,  _so_ good.

Pulling back, he smiles, his blue eyes sparking–and somehow, it’s that detail that makes her cheeks flush deeper and her heart flutter in her chest. Leaning in for one more quick peck, he pulls back a little as his hands slip underneath her, pulling her up as he rolls onto his back so that she’s sitting on top of him, his cock still buried inside of her.

Breathing out, a coy grin stretches onto her lips–watching the way that he watches her. Raising up her arms, she pushes her fingers into her hair, letting her head fall back slightly as she starts to roll her hips, sliding against him. He lets out a long sigh as her hands drop down to his knees, using them to support herself as she leans back, rocking her hips against him. Her breath catches in her chest and she lifts her head, watching as he reaches out and touches two fingers to her clit. He rubs in a circular motion, keeping his eyes fixed on her as she continues to grind against him until her breath grows heavier and more frequent.

She hears herself murmur his name, and she feels herself nearing a climax. She pushes forward, grinding down against him, pushing herself against his cock and his fingers. She rocks harder as she feels a tingling start at her clit, spreading through her until she’s writhing over him. Swallowing hard, her head falls back and her wrists start to feel weak, shaking along with every other part of her–and then, he leans in, shifting her onto her back, thrusting hard and fast as she bites down on her lip to keep herself from screaming out.

Everything tingles and her body feels warm, her heart racing as her hands curl up over his shoulders.

And just she feels herself relaxing–sated and content–she feels his cock begins to twitch. Robin slows his pace, this thrusts becoming slower and longer–and then finally, he explodes.

Her hand slips down his arm to his side, her fingers rubbing absently at his back–as he continues to thrust slow and deep. She enjoys it for a few minutes–her heart still racing and her legs still tingly–and when he finally rolls off of her, he settles at her side and she can’t help but cuddle into him, lying in the crook of his arm.

He drops a kiss onto her bare shoulder and a smile pulls onto her lips. She glances up at him, her cheeks flushing a little as his and slides over her bare stomach as it rumbles.

“We should do this again,” he teases, tongue flicking against her earlobe. “And again… and again…”

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself,” she sighs, enjoying the tingling sensation his lips create on her skin. “I still haven’t completely… come down from my last high.”  Her stomach rumbles again, but she ignores it as her hand reaches up and her fingers slide into his hair. “And this is also nice,” she murmurs as she turns her head, and kisses him again.

“You’re hungry,” he murmurs as his lips slide to her jaw. “Do you want to…”

“I don’t want to move an inch right now.”

He laughs against her skin as his lips brush against her collarbone. “It’s Christmas morning.”

“Is it?” She asks, picking up her head and looking toward the clock on his nightstand. “I suppose that means it’s time for Santa’s delivery.”

“I’m afraid so,” he murmurs, sitting up beside her. “Though, I would love to resume this once all of the presents are underneath the tree.

She laughs softly, leaning in to peck his lips. “Well, if we have to get up, I definitely think some Ma Po Tofu is in my immediate future.”

She grins as he gets out of bed–smiling appreciatively at the view as she tosses her legs over the side of the bed and reaches for the green thermal he’d been wearing earlier. She pulls it on as he tugs on a pair of pajama bottoms on, and she combs her fingers through her hair as he turns with a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts in hand–and she grins as his lips part and his jaw drops open.”

“Is… that my shirt?”

“Casual enough for you?” She asks, remembering how he teased her earlier about her choice of clothes and watching as his eyes trail down to where the shirt sits mid-way up her thigh, and she laughs as he drops the t-shirt and shorts back into the drawer and reaches for her.

“You look cute in snowflakes,” he tells her, pressing a too-quick kiss to her lips as his fingers fold around her hand.

They walk together down the hallway to the kitchen and she fills two plates with leftovers–and as they’re waiting for her Ma Po Tofu to heat up, Robin notices the boys sleeping beneath the Christmas tree. Her heart swells as she watches Robin lift both of the boys into his arms and carries them back to Roland’s bedroom. She trails behind him with he Ma Po Tofu and fried rice, watching as he tucks them in and kisses their foreheads, and she finds herself taking a breath as tears well in her eyes–it all looks and feels so picture-perfect.

Robin returns to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and taking her hand as he turns out the light. They go back to the kitchen to pick up the plate she made for him, falling into an easy conversation as they eat, leaning against the counter. Once they’re done, it’s time to play Santa, arranging the gifts underneath the twinkling lights and doing their best to keep as quiet as possible so that the boys don’t wake up. When it’s done, he tugs her over to an the armchair and she settles on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms loosely around her.

They talk about Christmas and the boys, and how excited they’ll be when morning comes; and then, they shift to more serious topics when a framed photograph of Marian catches her eye, and she works up the courage to ask about her. He tells her about how she got sick when she was pregnant with Roland, and how he’d tried and failed to save her, and she presses a kiss to his jaw and cuddles closer in an effort to comfort him.

After that, neither of them says very much–instead, they just enjoying sitting with each other and watching the lights dancing on the tree, reflecting on the shiny wrapping paper. She’s barely aware that her eyes keep closing for longer and longer periods of time, and she’s even less aware of Robin’s arm sliding underneath her knees as he lifts her and carries her back to the bedroom.

He lays her down and pulls the blanket up around her before crawling into bed beside her. A grin edges onto her lips as she slides closer to him, sighing contentedly as his arm folds around her and he kisses her forehead. For a few minutes, she just lays there–enjoying his closeness and warmth–and then, she moves her hand to his hip. He doesn’t react at first and grin her widens as her eyes open, and her hand slips into the slit a the front of his pajamas.

A soft giggle escapes her when he flinches and his eyes flutter open. “What are you doing?” He murmurs a bit groggily. “I thought you were all but asleep.”

“I was,” her tells him as her fingers wrap around his cock, gently rubbing at the soft, warm skin. “But now, I’m… thinking it might be nice to have a… little encore.”

“Well, you did say we’d have another go at this…”

“And I hate to go back on my word…”

Laughing, he reaches for the hem of his shirt, tugging it off of her before wrapping his arm around her. He kisses her softly as his fingers knead at her hip.

They stay that way for a little while–kissing and touching, unrushed and unbothered–and somewhere in the midst of it, she finds herself thinking that it’s never quite been like this for her, that even after just a couple of months of being with him, everything just feels so natural and right, as though this was always the way it was supposed to be.

He breaks the kiss momentarily–just long enough to tug down his pajama bottoms and kick them to the end of the bed–and then, his lips come crashing back down onto hers as he lifts her leg over his hip and slowly pushes himself into her.


End file.
